Celestial Sailor Moon
by moonangel5555
Summary: A new kind of Sailor Moon manga or anime


  
I always believed I was somehow different. I always seemed to want to differ myself from others. But I never realized how different I really was. The whole image of my life seemed normal; I have a great education, two sisters and my parents. I was definitely living a normal life, maybe a life I secretly didn't want knows more. I really didn't want to be normal but I just didn't know that I just didn't know that yet.   
  
One day when I decided to take a walk outside I just got filled with an urge to fly. I don't know why, but I just felt like I could because I felt as if I had wings, but I knew no mortal could have such eminent powers.  
  
No mortal could have such powers, that was one of the indications I got that day that distinguished that I might not be mortal.  
  
***********************************   
  
  
My adventure began when it was my fourteenth birthday. My parents remembered it and so did my sisters! Which is a bit strange to me. But what did that matter to me, my family was going to celebrate my birthday without getting anything in return. So after we all came from either work or school that's when I received my gifts. My sister gave me twenty-five dollars and my other sister gave me twenty- five too and also a card. My parents gave me thirty. After we ate the cake, the doorbell rang, and when I opened the door there in front of me was a petite sized cat in a basket and on and a letter was attached on her leash. I really didn't want to read in front of my family. So I decided to take the little cat run to my room. So I started reading the letter. The letter was written in the most fancy writing:  
Dear Small Lady congratulations on your fourteenth birthday, on this great occasion we thought it would be best for you to stay and be watched over by Celeste. Now we know you don't have any recollections of your past memories and that your are confused right now, but you must know that its safer for you to be in this world and that we sent Celeste to assist you when ever you are in need. Celeste shall answer any questions you have, and remember darling your father and I love you very much and we can't wait to see you once more.  
Love Mommy and Daddy and every one else.  
?  
  
"What does this all mean? I kept asking myself. Who am really? Is this all a big joke, well it isn't really funny!   
"No it's not a joke Princess; it's your destiny you are the future Princess of Atlantis- the Moon Kingdom"  
"What? But your a cat, how can you talk?"  
" Don't be afraid Princess, my name is Celeste I have been sent to this world to guide and protect you."  
"But why are you here, the letter says that I'm in the another world, but I was born here how can this all be possible. Not only that but how can I be a Princess?"  
"Well, in the other world there was a Great War in its universe and your parents thought it would be tremendously safer if you lived here. But you see the entire war was brought about to capture you, so we couldn't sent you to another world just so that you get captured. So you and the other princesses were sent here with new lives, lives that are still your own, so that way you would be captured. Now since you know who you are in Atlantis I must tell you who you are on Earth. My Princess in this world you are... Sailor Moon!"  
"Ha ha ha ha! You ponder the believe that I can be some fictional character from a anime show? That's impossible, and let me guess I'm from Crystal Tokyo too and I will rule the world in the 31st century?"  
"No! Believe me Sailor Moon is not a fictional character, it may be to this world but in Atlantis Sailor Moon is the protector of the universe and she is the future of the world of Atlantis. She is no animated character."  
"I really don't know if it's possibly I'm Sailor Moon. I don't think I can be a great warrior. I really just don't think I have the qualities Sailor Moon!"  
To be continued.  
"Well, this really isn't a quality of Sailor Moon; to be so terrified with your own destiny. Princess Eva, I strongly urge you to understand and believe that you can be Sailor Moon. (Passing a locket to Eva Celeste says) Here, this is device that will help you to transform into Sailor Moon. You must say these words to do so. Celestial Moon Amendment Power!"  
"If you have so much faith in me then I can believe that I can be Sailor Moon!"  
*******************************************   
"We have to find 4 star soul crystals in order to destroy Atlantis!"  
"But why my Queen? Why are these soul crystals so important in conquering the world of Atlantis?"  
"Alistar, you fool! These crystals are the reason we can't open or enter the gate of Atlantis. If we capture the crystals and convert them into our evil comrades then we can use their powers to gain control and rule over Atlantis to our advantage. I want you to start searching for the first crystal of Mars."   
" Yes my Ice Queen. I shall go and search for one in the local museum."  
****************************************   
"So Celeste where would you like to go first? Mall, park, store, restaurant?"  
"May we go to a museum?"  
"Sure I guess? But I'd have to go find something to hide you in! In this world some people don't like felines going to fancy places like museums."  
"Well that's an outrage I am a royal assistant of the Moon Princess how can this be?"  
"Celeste, you're forgetting that you're not in the Moon Kingdom of Atlantis anymore! You're in the City of Toronto on Earth."  
"I'm so sorry Eva I sincerely forgot."  
"That's alright, come on we'd better go now or the museum will close."  
*********************************  
"This is a perfect place to find one of those crystals! No who is the perfect pick? Hmm? You or maybe you? Crows Tail attack  
"Yes Master." Eva and Celeste come to the museum. "Celeste do you here anything?" "No I don't think so." "Give me your soul crystals" Crows tail was yelling. Eva and Celeste are now positive that something is going on and they run to the scene. Eva gets a bit frightened but with out hesitation she pulls out her locket and cries out Celestial Moon Amendment Power. Before her, her locket attaches to her chest and in front of her appears a rod-scepter thingamajig as she takes hold of it a light of ribbons start to surround her arms and the ribbons become gloves (starting from left to right). Then she raises the rod thingy and the middle part of her suit appears with a her heart-moon shaped locket in the middle of four little wings thingies - two small, two big and sleeves and everything else appears at the back of her suit appear two long ribbons. Then her three layered skirt starts to appear and then her boots. In her hair three pieced pins appear on each side (left, right) and then her choker appears and then on her meatballs appear two circles. Almost last her tiara appears and in the middle a crescent moon. By the end of the transformation little crescent moons start appearing on the top of her boots, in the middle of her bathing suit middle piece top thingy, on her earrings and on the choker. Then the transformation is complete.  
To Be Continued.  



End file.
